Sea Serpent
by Daphne Dufresne
Summary: Johanna is the daughter of an official on the colony of Jamaica. Engaged to the governor, shes distraught till she meets the man of her dreams, or nightmares. Is it possible for one girl to endanger an entire crew & steal the one thing he refuses to give?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's been six long years, Johanna reflected as she combed her long dark hair, since her father consented to come to Jamaica with his lifelong friend, the newly appointed governor of the colony. She had been fifteen at the time and had relished the chance at an adventure. Johanna's expectations of the colony, however, had been too high and when she arrived at Port Royal in late August, 1679 she knew that she wouldn't be content there.

Now, in the early June humidity of 1685, Johanna arranged her hair high on top of her head, as was the fashion, with pins adorned with tiny pearls. It was nearly sundown and the light reflected in her window by the sea began to deepen in color as it danced across the walls. She screwed pearls into her ears slowly, thoughtfully as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Johanna was a slender girl of a simple beauty, her dark hair falling in ringlets at her waist. Many men admired her beauty, but, to her dismay, as did the Governor himself and it was to the Governor's mansion that she was to travel tonight.

Suddenly there was a sharp knock at the door, "Come in." Johanna answered softly. The door to Johanna's large bedroom opened, creaking loudly as it swung. A small woman entered and curtsied deeply before Johanna.

"M'lady, we are to leave within the half hour," said the maid tonelessly, avoiding unnecessary eye contact.

"Thank you, Dona. Tell my father I will be down momentarily." With that, Johanna turned back to the mirror and made the final adjustments to her gown and hair. The maid, Dona, backed from the lavish room as quietly as she had come. Satisfied with her appearance, Johanna glided down the hall to the grand staircase that led to a large ornately decorated foyer. Her father, Sir Charles Townsend stood at the base of the stairs waiting to take her arm. He looked regal in his red satin coat with white lace at his wrists and throat, the buckles on his shoes freshly polished.

"You look lovely this evening, my darling." Sir Charles said brightly to Johanna. She smiled, but said nothing. Johanna was not looking forward to this particular event in the least. Formal dinners at the Governor's mansion bored her; she sat about for hours listening to the droll talk of old men and the worthless gossip of their wives. Johanna's father took her arm and guided her out to the long dirt drive where the horses were stamping impatiently. As the dark sky turned ever darker and a slight rumble filled the air, he helped her up into the carriage. Once adequately settled into the dark leather cushions, Sir Charles gave the order and with the crack of a whip the horses reared into motion.

The carriage rocked and jerked in a most sickening way over the uneven road. The ride to the Governor's mansion was not a long one, but between the rough jolting and the heavy silence Johanna felt they traveled for hours.

Finally Johanna's father spoke, "Must you look so glum? We are going to be dining with all of the most important figures in the colony and I don't want you giving off a bad impression." He spoke absent-mindedly as he adjusted the lace at his throat, but he shot her a glance that told her she really mustn't carry on in this manner.

"Yes, father. I'm sorry," Johanna answered as she pulled out her most charming smile. This night was important to her father as every formal supper at the mansion was and what right did she have to ruin it? Perhaps she would not catch the governor's dark eyes roaming her body when he thought her distracted. Perhaps he wouldn't catch her hand in the ball room and steal her away to the parlor where he would speak suggestively of longing for a woman at his side as he governed the chaotic ports of Jamaica. Perhaps…, but now was not the time for pondering such things, for the coach was screeching grindingly to a halt. Looking out the window, Johanna gazed at the all too familiar sight of the Governor's large bricked manor. It rose 3 stories with white paned windows at regular intervals and a chimney that spewed deep grey smoke at either end. The horses whinnied loudly in discontent, but were abruptly hushed by the coachman's whip.

Presently the groom came about to open the doors for Johanna and her father. The groom took Johanna's hand to help her out of the carriage and then departed to water the horses in the Governor's stables. Together, Johanna and Sir Charles walked up the three small steps and onto the spacious porch where Sir Charles rang the bell. Not a minute later the door swung open and smiling servants ushered the pair inside. The entrance hall was brightly lit with candles mounted high on the walls. Colorful oil paintings hung between the candles drawing the eye as the light of the flames danced across their surfaces. The hall was crowded with people, men and women all dressed up in their finest coats and gowns gossiping about the latest scandals.

Within seconds of entering Johanna and her father were greeted by the Governor himself, "Charles!" He cried clasping his hand tightly and grinning immensely. Then, turning to Johanna, he took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Johanna, what a pleasure it is to see you again. I am so glad you accompanied your father this evening. There is much too discuss and this particular evening's issue I do think you will find most interesting."

Johanna smiled politely and replied, "I am quite sure I will Governor Colton. Any matter discussed at your table is sure to be most fascinating." _Though, surely not to me._ She thought as she gave a little curtsy.

"I am a fascinating man." The governor said as he swept his arms in a grand gesture toward his multitude of priceless painting as well as the other trinkets he'd accumulated from traveling, but most importantly to the many important men whose company he kept this evening.

"Indeed." Johanna remarked as she drew her hand away and glanced around the great hall in spite of herself. At this moment a short burly man came striding over to where the two stood. He nodded politely to Johanna and gave the governor a slight bow before speaking.

"M'lord, I've just heard news of yet another attack along our coasts. Port Antonio it was. It happened late yesterday in the middle of the night. All of the ships in the harbor were plundered and their night guards killed," declared the burly man, looking rather more annoyed than truly worried.

"Sir Enders, do you forget that we are in the presence of a woman? We shall speak of these matters in private, if you will excuse us Miss Townsend." The Governor replied quickly, taking Sir Enders by the arm and pushing through the crowd in search of somewhere quiet. Johanna smiled in consent to the Governors wishes, but inside she cursed him. This would be the most interesting talk all evening and she wouldn't get to hear it. There had been rumor of a rogue ship plaguing the coasts, but to witness its confirm was unsettling and this was precisely why she wished to hear more.

Making a snap decision she was sure she'd somehow regret later, Johanna made her way after the two men craning her neck to see above the many heads that blocked her line of sight.

"Miss Townsend," a middle-aged woman called, "Why, Miss Townsend, how wonderful to see you it is! How have you been, dear?" It was Lady Lawrence, a sweet gossipy woman who had some new details to share with Johanna about her husband, no doubt.

"Well, M'lady. But, if you shall excuse me…" Johanna paused only a moment to greet Lady Lawrence in the whirl of gowns and jacket tails, before pressing on once more. Just ahead she saw that down a dim hallway a door had just been shut; she made for that door. Only stopped once more by the wife of the court judge, Johanna broke out of the throng of people and glided down the barely lit hallway to the ornately carved door way. She glanced around to be sure no one observed her before she pressed her ear to the polished wood.

"-cove, you say?" Governor Colton had been asking.

"By God, yes! I was just as horrified as he was, and to make matters worse every single rudder was disabled on each and every ship. The nerve of those traitors!" Sir Enders exclaimed loudly.

"Well, did any of your men see the ship take sail? You must have some idea which direction she was headed." The governor demanded.

"Now, Sir Howard," Enders said, taking a more familiar tone. "She will not attack Port Royal. There is not a ship at sea that could bring siege to our port. My soldiers are stationed at every possible outpost and we have, at present, two warships in out docks."

"I am not worried about an attack on Port Royal; I am worried about the affect this whole situation will have on our exports. You said yourself that she was a ship of English make."

"Yes, yes, she is indeed." Sir Enders sighed.

Before he could continue, Governor Colton interjected, "This is precisely the reason this matter must be discussed tonight whilst all are present."

"Not all," Sir Enders commented, "Commodore Northrup has not yet returned from London, M'lord."

"Ah, yes, but we are most fortunate he is to be returning shortly. As for the time being, I trust you can handle everything adequately." There followed the distinct scraping of chairs, Johanna moved quickly from the door and back into the crowd. So, this new menace of the sea was even frightening Governor Colton, his obvious dread of a less than new subject was quite apparent in his voice. And with the Commodore away, what little Navy was possessed by the colony became a degree less than efficient.

As Johanna once again navigated her way through the mingling people, she contemplated the meaning of this surprising news. She'd had no former knowledge of attacks on Jamaican ports, but this was certainly one of many. Would Port Royal indeed be targeted eventually? But, Johanna had no time to ponder this new thought, for Governor Colton took up his place behind the chair at the head of the long dining table and rang a small crystal bell to call attention towards himself. He announced grandly that the first course of their meal was to be served and that everyone should be seated. Cheerily, the beautifully dressed members of the colony of Jamaica's court, began to gather around the gorgeous table. Each place was arranged with utmost precision, each dish hand-painted with utmost care; the table was centered around a crystal vase filled to the brim with flowers of every shade and hue.

Every man pulled out a chair for their ladies and then was seated themselves. It was her father, Sir Charles Townsend, which pulled out Johanna's chair. She was seated two places down from the head of the table where the governor sat. Excited in spite of the terror it caused, Johanna leaned in to catch the words of Governor Colton as he began to discuss the situation at hand with those seated around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I say we let those barbarians come, and we trap them in their own element! Blockade the harbor, sink the vessel and salvage their plunders!" Sir Enders slammed his fist down on the white lace tablecloth with immense force, shaking the dishes and glasses. He was slightly red in the face and his curly white wig was a degree or so askew. Sir Enders had had a lot to drink, but as did the rest of the men present. They all roared in agreement.

"Sir Enders, please, be rational!" Governor Colton exclaimed. "The only harbor on this whole island that is large enough and deep enough to fully seal off the exit is Port Royal. Any other and our ships could not cover the outlet of the cove fully."

"Do you suggest, then, that we lie around and wait for these traitors, these murderers, to finally make an attack on Port Royal? It could be months before they even think of attempting something so outrageous! Think of how many other harbors will have been looted by then." It was one Sir James Gardener who spoke up now. He was a tall man of about fifty years of age with a long thin nose and sharp green eyes. Seated near the opposite head of the mahogany table, Sir James had to shout to be heard, though he did so unnecessarily loudly.

Johanna was thoroughly enjoying this shouting match. She was immersed in the conversation and she agreed whole heartedly with Sir James. If these men were killing soldiers and possibly civilians then they must be stopped as soon as possible, though how this would actually come about Johanna hadn't the slightest clue. She had never encountered pirates before, so her only image of them was one of immense cruelty and brutality. When Johanna pictured a pirate, she saw only what was described to her six years ago by a crew member on the _Atlantis_.It had been her first and only ship voyage and the young man had intended to scare her, and in part he did, but she was also quite fascinated.

By the time Johanna had returned her attention to the conversation, for she had begun to daydream, the subject had turned to Lady Lawrence's discovery of Sir Lawrence in bed with a young servant girl. Deeply disappointed that no conclusion was to be reached tonight, for the last word on the matter was only to post a much heavier night guard, she returned to her daydreaming, though she paid just enough attention to nod and smile at appropriate intervals.

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully and Johanna and her father stayed late into the night. Johanna sat in the parlor with the wives of the island colony's prominent men, as the husbands roared with laughter and drunkenness out in the dining hall. The women were speaking of fashion; complimenting and critiquing one another's gowns and make-up. They chattered happily, delighted at the chance to discuss the latest fashions from London and gossip mercilessly. The women all looked lovely in their bright gowns of silk and lace, their long white gloves folded neatly in their laps and small glasses of wine at their lips. But, Johanna herself paid little attention. She contented herself to gazing at the portraits of revolutionaries she could not name, for she cared little for fashion though she dressed in all the latest styles, as was the preference of her mother, and in the years since her death Johanna's father followed up on this closely. Lady Townsend would not have wanted her daughter looking less than her finest, he would pronounce more often than necessary.

Suddenly the door of the lavishly decorated parlor burst open and the governor strolled in followed by Johanna's father, Sir Enders, and two other men. Every one of them was flushed and grinning uncharacteristically. Governor Colton made straight for Johanna's chair. Johanna herself, utterly confused, cringed away. Drunken men frightened her, for she had lived with one for years since the death of her mother. The governor knelt before her and took her hand; she was surprised at the gentleness of the gesture.

"Miss Johanna Townsend," he said with astonishing clarity. "I have given much thought to the question I now present you with, and I believe I cannot wait any longer. Johanna," he paused and took a deep breath, drawing out the moment as the rest of the ladies looked on with pure jealousy in their eyes.

"Johanna, I wish to take your hand in marriage." She gasped. Her first thought was one of utter disgust. She did not wish to marry a man twice her age, let alone one she knew she could not love. Johanna was speechless.

"Why… why Governor, this is so sudden. I don't know what to say," She shuddered. Glancing up desperately, Johanna tried to catch Sir Townsend's eye. He was smiling, quite pleased with the whole situation, for this gave him even more prominence in the Jamaican colony. He, along with every other soul in the parlor was staring at her, waiting for her to give the answer they knew they would hear. Each made-up face was intent on the spectacle unfolding before them, and what a spectacle it was. Governor Colton, on one knee before the beautiful young woman half his age, was waiting.

"I think I… I need a moment," Johanna whispered, and with that she leapt to her feet and dashed from the room. She sped along the dark ornate hallway to the grand marble staircase and ascended without a backward glance. Johanna flung open the door to the nearest room, a vacant bedroom by the looks of it. She knelt beside the bed, clutching a pillow to her chest. The flowing lengths of her deep red gown pooled around her as teardrops stained the silk. As she gazed around at the almost pitch black room pondering this awful turn of events and blinking tears from her eyes, the door burst open.

"Johanna, by God, what are you doing?" Sir Charles Townsend bellowed as he knelt down beside her. Johanna, sobbing by now, turned away embarrassed that she would display such a side of herself. "Johanna, do you have any idea what this marriage would mean for us?" Sir Townsend continued insensitively.

"Father," she replied as she tried to compose herself, "I do not wish to marry the governor; I do not love him and nor shall I ever." Her fear of being forced to made her blunt.

"How can you say that? Governor Colton is the best man you could ever hope to marry. He is the richest and most powerful man on the island, and do not forget all he did for us not six years ago. He brought us here after your mother died; it was him that gave us this opportunity to start afresh." Sir Townsend was beginning to anger; he clearly did not wish to remind Johanna of just how much they owed to the governor. "I don't think I could have handled London life much longer without her," he sighed.

Tears starting afresh at the inevitability of the arrangement, but also at the guilt that Sir Townsend inspired, Johanna whispered, "I am sorry father, it was selfish of me to run out like that."

"Governor Colton will take care of you, Johanna, you know it as well as I." Johanna's father assured her. Then he stood and reached to take her hand. Johanna hesitated then let him pull her gently to her feet.

"Yes, father." Johanna let him lead her down the hall, but as the descended back down the grand stairwell, she asked, "Father, may we answer the governor tomorrow? I am tired and I just want to rest." Johanna hoped this was excuse enough, as women were seen as delicate creatures and not to be overwhelmed.

Sir Charles shot her a warning glance, but assented to Johanna's request. He told her sharply to go wait in the carriage, as he would have to go explain her bad conduct. She did as she was bid, mostly. As her father returned to the parlor, Johanna loitered in the now empty foyer. Voices drifted out to her, some surprised, others angry, all curious.

The governor's voice rang out clearly, "Now, Sir Townsend, what is the meaning of this? Your daughter has succeeded in embarrassing me in my own home, what have you to say?"

"Governor Colton," a pause. "Johanna was just wildly overcome by shock, which, of course, ultimately turned to happiness. She is delighted at the prospect; however the poor dear is terribly tired and overwhelmed. I will send word to you first thing tomorrow after she has had time to find her head."

"Ah, I understand, I must have seemed very forward. Well, please, have a restful night and send a groom to me first thing in the morning with her answer." The governor's tone was one of a cocky pride. He had taken Sir Townsend's explanation as Johanna's embarrassment and overwhelming disbelief that he should ask her such a thing.

Sir Townsend bade the assembly goodnight and left the parlor with haste. As he tromped down the hall and out into the foyer, Sir Townsend cursed himself and Johanna. Johanna rushed out to the carriage, stumbling over the cobbled stone in the dark, and let the coachman help her in. Presently her father joined her in the carriage; he gave the order to drive them home. The carriage bounced and jerked in a most unpleasant way but what was more unpleasant was the silence that engulfed them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The early morning sunlight danced in intricate patterns across Johanna's bedspread and the many tiny colorful birds chirped at her window. She awoke, however, to the arguing of her father and her personal maid, Henrietta. Henrietta was trying to keep Sir Townsend from disturbing Johanna at this early an hour and their muffled voices broke in on the otherwise perfectly serene morning like a pebble in a still pond. Johanna sat up in her large bed slowly, and she was hit suddenly by the less than pleasant memory of the night before. As soon as that door opened she would have to give her answer, and that answer would be yes. What choice did she have?

Presently the door creaked open and Henrietta's small round face peered in. Seeing that Johanna was indeed awake she came to stand before her, saying quietly, "Your father wishes to speak with you, M'lady. He wishes to inquire as to your answer to the Governor's question last night, though he very boldly states that he already knows what it shall be."

"Send him in, Henrietta." Johanna bade the petite fair girl. Henrietta, a young woman of only a few more years than Johanna herself, turned and slipped back through the doorway. There were more muffled voices and then the door swung open wide. Sir Townsend strode in with an impatient air about him and when to stand by the window, drawing the curtains open to their fullest.

"I trust you have slept well and have come to the correct conclusion about last night's matters." Sir Townsend said this bluntly, wanting only to get the horseman off with the news and then settle down in the parlor for a smoke.

"I have," Johanna said quietly. "You may send word that he is to be a very pleased husband just as soon as he wishes." Drawing the bedcovers up to her chin, Johanna tried to mask the miserable look in her eyes. This was something she must do, for her father, for the Governor, and for herself. The governor would make the ideal husband; that she could not deny. He was wealthy and powerful, and charitable and gentle, not to mention strikingly handsome. He was what every woman wished for and then some, but Johanna was not every woman. She wished for someone young and bold and brave. Someone who would take her traveling and hold her close at night, someone she could love, too, with all her heart.

"Well then!" Her father clasped his hands together, delighted. "I shall make the arrangements for the message to be sent. What a glorious day this is, my daughter to marry the governor! Now, I shall leave you to dress and we shall breakfast together within the hour." He smiled vacantly and left the room. Johanna stared after him and shook her head in an attempt to clear it. Then she rose from her dark mahogany bed and went to was her face in the basin of cool water placed on the dresser before she'd awoke. Splashing the cold water over her pale face felt excellent. She powdered and applied rouge before opening the armoire and choosing a sky blue gown. It was one of her favorites to wear for it reminded her of birds flying free through the open skies, carefree and frivolous.

Contented with her appearance, Johanna descended the stairs and made for the parlor for breakfast. Sitting down opposite Sir Townsend, she wished him a good morning and picked up a fluffy little biscuit. As they ate, Johanna gazed out into the clear blue sky, watching the clouds roll in from the west over the deep green fields that lay to the east of the Townsend mansion, stopping only at the sheer drop-off that met the ocean tides each day. The summer air was hot and humid, but still pleasant to walk in and that was precisely what she decided to do.

Finishing her last biscuit, she told her father, "Perhaps I shall go for a walk today. It is so wonderfully pleasant outside and there is not a grey raincloud in sight."

He nodded, "Where shall you go? For, I plan on riding up to see Sir Enders and Governor Colton about this travesty that is these raids on our ports."

"Down to the market, I think." She pause for a split second, "Yes, I shall accompany Henrietta when she goes for groceries." This would give Johanna some time alone to speak with Henrietta, for she always gave the best advice and knew precisely what to say. Excited at the prospect of getting out of the house and away from all this drama, Johanna hurried to finish her food. She gulped down the last sips of her tea and stood to straighten her gown.

"Johanna, what is all this rush about? You are making it difficult to finish my meal peacefully." Her father looked quite annoyed, but Johanna wasn't bothered.

"I must hurry or I shall miss Henrietta." She said and with that left the parlor and headed straight for the servants quarters. She left the main house through a side door and walked the hundred yards or so to the tiny cottage that housed their three servants: Henrietta, Dona, and William. Dona opened the door when she saw Johanna appear outside their humble dwelling.

"Yes, M'lady?" Dona asked curtly. She didn't open the door all the way and she glanced towards the main house every-so-often, a gesture that made Johanna uncomfortable.

"I am looking for Henrietta." Johanna told her mirroring her curt tone.

"Henri!" Dona called back over her shoulder, and suddenly the fair little Henrietta appeared in the door way, smiling. Henrietta, at least, was friendly; perhaps even one of Johanna's closest friends, for she talked to Henrietta more than any other.

"I would like to accompany you to the market this morning if you don't mind." Johanna said to Henrietta and motioned for them to go right then, for Johanna was ready to get away if even for only a short while.

"Of course, M'lady." Henrietta replied and turned only to pick up a basket before wishing Dona a goodbye and walking out into the warm June air. They walked side-by-side for a short while, up to the cobbled stone road that led the mile or so through the rolling hills and into the main port town. This was where Henrietta came thrice a week to buy the catch of the day from the fishermen and just to browse over the wears form the merchant ships. The town of Port Royal was, as all the towns in Jamaica, loud and dirty and uncivilized. Thieves roamed the streets and drunken men grabbed at women even in the daytime, but this was life in the colonies as Johanna had come to know it. She was accustomed to it and it ceased to bother her; if anything she had come to enjoy the bustle of the sailors and merchants and tavern-keepers.

Presently, as the pair neared the ports where the open-air marketplace was set up, Henrietta asked, "Are you pleased with the turn of events, M'lady?"

"Not at all, Henri. I do not wish to marry the governor in the slightest, but what choice do I really have?" Johanna and Henrietta where walking slowly along the side of the cobbled stone road that lead along the docks and eventually the harbor on one side and a great multitude of bright and lively stands and shops. Men called out for people to have a look at their wears and the flurry of movement in and out of the bakeries and jewelry shops was almost overwhelming. These men, honest men of working class, were a great contrast from those at the governor's large estate for supper the night before. They were hearty and boisterous and friendly. Johanna admired that and so took great pleasure in talking to them.

Henrietta was picking out the ripest, greenest apples from a large cart while Johanna chatted with the salesman who was delighted by her attention. She inquired about the ships that sailed in and out and of the weather for harvesting fruit this time of year, and even as a fleeting afterthought, of the rogue ship that she'd learned about from Sir Enders. The man readily and happily answered all of her questions, and it was as he was explaining the currents that flowed different directions at different points in the year that a subtle but quick movement caught her eye. She excused herself from the salesman and walked boldly up to the young man whose movement had caught her eye.

"Do you plan to pay for that?" She asked in a tone, obviously too low to be heard by the shopkeeper. As she spoke the man turned to look down at her and her heart quickened ever so slightly. Now that the light shone on his face she could see just how devilishly handsome he was, but that was not what sped her heart. It was the harsh weathered look, beyond his years, that told unknown tails of hardship at sea. He was a tall, broad-shouldered man of at least six feet and he wore a deep crimson sash tied round his head, holding back dark curls that fell unfashionably long. His eyes were blue as the sea and a small gold ring glinted from his left earlobe. Lining his jaw, from left ear to his chin was a thin white scar, but even that could not distract from his otherwise ballroom-worthy face. He swept off his three-cornered hat in a grand gesture and bowed in a mocking way as though reading her thoughts.

"If that is what your majesty wishes," he said with contempt. Johanna was taken aback by the hostility in his voice, but also intrigued. The young man glared at her, daring her to try and stop him.

"That is not what I wish," Johanna said in a mild tone. "My only wish is that you engage me in conversation as I enjoy my last week or so of unmarried freedom."

Looking down at her, studying her face, the man adopted a more curious look. He must have decided she wasn't such the prude as she made herself out at first to be. A slight smirk played across his lips and he answered, "You are very bold to be stopping strange men in the streets for such a reason only weeks before your wedding."

"Such a reason," She repeated. "You know nothing of my reasons and besides he would never come down here, what could he know of my doings?"

"Ah, so you are marrying one of those rich pigs that sit up in their mansions and content themselves to believing they have control out here in the real world?" He almost laughed. Johanna had visited the ports and roamed the streets in town often enough to know he was right. Governor Colton only believed he had control, the happenings outside the lavishly ornate mansion was of no real concern to him, as long as enough criminals were hanged to convince himself all was well.

"Perhaps, or perhaps my rich pig really does know of life in the harbor. Perhaps he has men down here to watch me right now. How can we ever know for sure?" She couldn't help but not be entirely serious; he had displayed such raw disdain for the way of life that she had always been bound to, but never quite content with. Johanna had never before heard such disrespect, and she found it amusing.

"If your fiancée knew a thing of the life of common men, I would not be here right now." He grinned at her in a fashion that nearly made her melt. It was with such irony and amusement, such sincerity, that he smiled. It was so unlike those drunken men who only keep one another's company for maters of social status.

"And, perhaps, neither would I." She found herself smiling back in a most informal manner. As she did so, the man pulled the small trinket he had stolen from his waistcoat; it was a golden pendant in the form of a soaring seagull. Glancing around, Johanna held the gull in her hand to examine it, "It's beautiful," she said. "Oh, what it would be like to be able to up and fly away whenever you felt the desire!" Johanna glanced up to gauge his reaction, perhaps he showed her because he too pondered what it would be like to fly away.

"Aye, that is-" But, he was cut off midsentence as Henrietta came rushing over, her basket of fruits and vegetables spilling over. She looked a fraction angry and another frightened.

"Johanna, what in God's name do you think you are doing?" Henrietta was looking the dark young man up and down. She obviously judged him a pest and a danger because she took hold of Johanna's arm and began to pull lightly. "Johanna, I believe it is time to go." She said with deep meaning in her voice.

The man pressed the trinket into Johanna's hands, "Farewell, Johanna." He said to her with a small smirk. And turned to leave, but not before giving Henrietta a menacing glare that frightened even Johanna.

"Wait," Johanna called after him. "You know my name, now I must know yours." She said hopefully, bracing herself against Henrietta's, now angry, tugging.

Turning back to look her in the eyes, "Nicholas," he answered shortly.

"Shall I see you again, Nicholas?" She inquired before she could stop herself and immediately cursed her words as soon as they'd left her lips. What was she doing? She didn't know this man.

"Perhaps," he replied, smiling. He glanced once again at Henrietta before he said, "I shall be in old Mr. Johnson's tavern tomorrow night if you should happen to turn up." Johanna grinned at him and without another word turned and followed Henrietta obligingly, holding tight the seagull in her hand. er Her


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Townsend mansion was dark and silent as winds changed and the cold salt air blew inland from the sea. The only audible noise was the chirp of the crickets outside Johanna's window and the crashing of the black waves against the rocky shore beyond the rolling hills of her father's estate. The rest of the house was asleep as Johanna sat, hugging her knees tight against her chest to ward off the cold draught, in her bed turning the stolen seagull over in her hands. She peered at it through the dank chill air that floated in from her open window. It glimmered ever so slightly in the moonlight. The contours of the golden pendant lay in shadow, highlighting the elaborately carved details of the gull, its wings spread wide in flight.

_What had happened to her today? _Johanna thought as she admired the seagull's feathered wings. That man from the port, Nicholas, was sarcastic and infuriating, not to mention exceedingly blunt. But, Johanna also fancied she saw something in his eyes. Something that was decent, perhaps even sophisticated. Of course this could very well just be her desire to do something reckless before her reluctant marriage to Governor Colton. Johanna knew what married life was like from the ladies she so often spoke with at formal banquets; it was quiet and lonely and they did nothing but sit about sewing and tending their children. Johanna wasn't ready to resign herself to the governor's mansion with no life outside those walls, and thus convinced herself that the harsh, brutal thief from the port would not harm her. She contented herself to believe that nothing bad could come of a little visit to a certain little tavern the next evening.

* * *

It was nearly midday by the time Johanna awoke, but as usual the rainbow of colors reflected on the wall by the mirror and the far off sea, only the angles were different. The sky was a pale blue, contrasting sharply the deep green of the leaves and tall billowing grass, and the birds sang loudly with all their hearts. Robins and blue jays fluttered from tree to tree collected twigs for their nests; farther out at sea Johanna could hear the distinct caw of seagulls. _Seagulls, why, where is the pendant? _Johanna suddenly leapt from her queen-sized bed and nearly trampled on the golden seagull in the process. The pendant had fallen from her hands while she slept. Johanna picked it up and clasped it round her neck, then went to the armoire to dress. Opening the dark carved wooden doors, she pawed through her many brightly colored gowns, choosing a deep blue bodice for the day.

Presently Henrietta entered the room, glaring at Johanna, not speaking, for was still sore and shook up about the previous night's events. Henrietta laced up the deep blue bodice over the lengths of white silk that clung to Johanna's body. Johanna had chosen this particular bodice for a reason; it was her least formal and most modest, so walking the streets of Port Royal alone tonight she would better blend in with the women of the town. As Henrietta tied the laces, Johanna nodded to her but received no reply. Moving to stand before the mirror, Johanna pinned back her hair and powdered her face, before turning to face Henrietta.

"Please do not tell me you plan to go." Henrietta said doubtfully as she sized Johanna up. Quickly she spotted the golden pendant and heaved a great sigh, knowing what was to follow. Johanna smiled, for she knew Henrietta would play along no matter what the plan.

"You shall tell Sir Townsend that I feel very ill with a head ache and that I don't wish to be disturbed. Come and get me when he has resigned to the parlor or the study, so I may sneak out. He shall never know." Johanna was excited; she smiled to herself in anticipation of the little escapade to come.

"Yes, M'lady." Henrietta still did not approve, but there was nothing she could say to change Johanna's mind and she knew it.

Johanna was set on taking advantage of her time left before marriage and so the risk seemed less daunting than it would have only days ago. Within days the date would be set and preparations would begin and wedding plans would dominate much of her time left, so it seemed to her that it was now or never. She would go ahead and take this risk before she bound herself to the governor and with him all the obligations and expectations of court life. _Besides_, she told herself, _in such a public place as a tavern, what could he possibly do to me? I shan't once be alone with the man. _Johanna was perfectly satisfied with this logic and couldn't wait for this evening.

Thus the day drew on and on. Johanna sat in the study alongside her father and attempted to concentrate on a play she had been reading. It was _Antigone_, by Shakespeare. Johanna admired Antigone's courage and she daydreamed of herself performing such acts of selfless bravery, though she could not imagine giving her life for such a cause in these modern times. Those left dead on the battle field would be blessed and buried but even if they were not, she knew now that their souls could still move on. Yet such courage could be applied to anything, like, of course, her favorite theme; love. This is the reasoning that drove her to pick up _Romeo and Juliette_ once more. Johanna read on until she could wait no longer.

Groaning, she said to her father sitting across the study by the window, "I think I shall go lie down; my head throbs and it is too bright."

Sir Townsend looked up in surprise, "Shall I send your dinner up for you?"

"Yes, please. Have Henrietta bring it to me." And without another word she left the room. Sir Townsend was already in the study so she needn't wait for that, but she mustn't leave without informing Henrietta. Johanna walked down the long elaborate hallway, opened and closed her door, and then tip-toed down the main stairwell and slipped through the hulking mahogany double-doors into the large modern kitchen. There where cooking utensils lining the walls and a large stone hearth to boil water and roast meats. There where endless arrays of seasonings aligned in shelves along the left wall and beyond that a door leading to the room where salted pork and beef hung from rafters. Henrietta presently came out of this very door, wiping a mixture of salt and animal blood on her soiled apron.

"I am departing now for town. Sir Townsend thinks I am locked away in my room with a head ache. You shall bring me my dinner when the time comes and eat what you'd like of it yourself. Thank you for doing this for me, Henri." Johanna felt guilty that Henrietta would play along so blindly, but not enough to do anything about it. She was just excited to get out of the mansion and into town.

"Be safe." Was all Henrietta said, but with a smile she opened the door leading out to the garden for her. Johanna walked swiftly to the stables where seven large strong horses resided and took up the reigns of her favorite cream colored steed, Cyclone. She swung herself atop his back and whipped the obedient horse into motion. It pleased her to not have to ride side-saddle as she would if any male accompanied her and she stood in the stirrups and urged Cyclone faster. The clopping of the animal's hooves on the cobbled stone fell into a monotonous pattern as the rolling hills sailed by. The houses out here where few and far between. These where the mansions of the Governor and his military and political officials, but as she neared the inner town of Port Royal houses began springing up everywhere and soon shops and taverns were visible, then the courthouse. Finally in the deepening haze of evening, Johanna spotted the harbor and the open sea beyond. White foamed waves crashed hard against the rocky cove, rocking the many huge ships in the harbor.

Johanna rode through the streets scanning the taverns and shops until she finally spotted the bluntly named _Merchantman's Heaven_. It was brightly and the shouts of laughter coming from within carried far out into the streets. She dismounted and brought her horse to the small set of stables behind the tavern, tying his reigns tightly to any old railing. Johanna then finally made her way to the entrance of the ramshackled old building. Ascending the steps, she hung nervously by the door. Johanna surveyed the many laughing merry faces all seated around large tables with great mugs of ale in their hands. She couldn't help but marvel at the difference between these men, sailors and merchants, and those of the court. Beneath the obvious surface differences, the tattered and faded waistcoats and muddied stockings, there was the real hardship that each man endured fearlessly. These men, unlike those of the court, knew hard work and the rewards that came hand-in-hand with it.

The distinct stench of tobacco smoke filled Johanna's nostrils as she picked her way through the many tables. The place reeked of alcohol and tobacco, but Johanna breathed it in deeply. As she scanned the sea of faces for the one that brought her here tonight, Johanna smacked away drunken hands groping for her arm and tried to ignore the whistles of those same men. She scanned the bar where four of five men tended to those perched on teetering stools and then her eyes can to rest on the relatively empty table near the back left corner. Nicholas was sitting alone, but was engaged in a loud good-natured argument with a seaman a few tables away. He gesticulated wildly making Johanna laugh as she approached him. The man he was speaking to, a darkly tanned man with a wide face and a toothless grin, laughed and cried out in disagreement with Nicholas before eyeing Johanna and whistling softly.

It was only then that Nicholas noticed her. He stood quickly to pull out her chair, "Evening, madam." He said with a charming smile. "I didn't expect you to come."

"I happened to be in town." Johanna sat and smiled back up at him.

"Ah, yes, to accuse more innocent men of stealing, I'd suppose." He joked, sitting down heavily across from her, tired but determined not to show it.

"You know very well I didn't accuse you," she replied haughtily, then grinned, "it would seem I am a thief myself." And with that, she flipped back her dark curls to reveal the golden seagulls hanging from her long neck.

"So it would appear. Do you plan on returning it to its rightful owner?" He asked with a laugh.

"Well, that certainly isn't you. But, no, I think I have taken too much of a liking to it. It is a beautiful thing, a bird in flight. If only man could do so, too."

"Best not concern yourself with what cannot be and, in the mean time, we shall drink." Nicholas stood, "What shall it be M'lady?"

"Whatever you are having." Johanna tried not to giggle at the surprise on his face at her uncustomary request, and watched him weave his way through the throng of tired, sweaty men to the bar. He called crudely to the tavern keeper, who grinned and answered in a similar manner. Johanna admired the way Nicholas walked with his head held high like nothing and no one could bring him down. Tonight his hair was swept back into a crimson red ribbon; he was one of the only men who didn't wear the customary powdered wig, but surprisingly this suited him. Presently, Nicholas returned to the table carrying two mugs of ale overflowing at the brim. The white foam sloshed over the sides as he sat and slid one of the large mugs across the table to her.

"Thank you, sir." Johanna said politely. "So which ship have you sailed in on? I haven't seen you in town before."

Laughing lightly, Nicholas answered, "I'd rather not name her, though she is a beauty. We made port in the next harbor at Kingston and I rode here alone."

"Why ever not?" Johanna asked, laughing too. "And what brought you to ride here alone?"

"You ask too many questions." He said jokingly. "Besides, how can I trust you?" He eyed her in mock suspicion.

"_You_ not trust _me_?" Johanna cried incredulously. "It should be _I_ that is the mistrusting one."

"Maybe so, but never-the-less you shall never know." He gave her a wink and took a long swig from his mug, inviting her to do the same. Johanna had only had this sort of ale once before when William, her father's coachman, had taken her to a tavern father inland. She took a deep drink and nearly spit it out in coughing disgust. It was the amused, almost mocking, grin on his face that made her swallow it.

"Not accustomed to the local brew, I take it." He said smirking. "Must be due to all that fine imported wine your fiancée keeps locked away in his wine cellar."

"Quite." She said hoarsely, then took another, smaller, sip.

"Who is your fiancée, might I inquire? Perhaps I know him." Nicholas asked, laughing at his last statement for it seemed to hold some private joke. His eyes glittered and his golden hoop glinted in the light of the mounted candles.

"I rather expect you do." Johanna said with a smirk.

"oh?"

"I am betrothed to the governor himself, Sir Howard Colton." Speaking these words, she found they did indeed hold some sort of pride in her and Nicholas was, in fact, surprised by her reply.

"Why madam, then I have not paid you your due respects," he sneered. "What a fine pampered life you must live in the company of such a _high_ man as he." Johanna was stung by his harsh words and felt the need to explain herself.

"On the contrary, I live, at present, with my drunkard of a father. Though, I must say, he is getting better as time goes on."

"And your mother approves of such drinking?" he inquired, taking the hint- for it was commonplace- that her father was an abusive man.

"She is the cause of his drinking, actually. She passed away some seven years ago; we came to Jamaica, in part, to be rid of the memories London provoked."

"My apologies, M'lady." Nicholas replied, but Johanna couldn't be sure if he was sincere or not.

"What of you, then? Where is your family; perhaps you have your own fiancée somewhere waiting for you?"

"No." he said shortly. "My ship is my life." It seemed he didn't wish to say more, but Johanna was intrigued wildly curious.

"She can't be your _whole_ life,… what of your family?" She asked carefully, taking a softer tone. It was only after she'd done so that she realized a man like Nicholas wouldn't take notice of such a thing.

Obviously wary of the subject, he said only, "My father, brothers, and I sailed aboard a merchantman. It was sunk and I was the only survivor." Johanna bit her tongue so as not to ask how it was sunk or how it came that he alone survived. She instead inquired into what, she thought, would be less probing questions.

"Perhaps now it is my turn to apologize," she said a little guiltily. "How old were you? Where did you go?"

"Not at all," he said. "I was eleven, and as far as what became of my honest life as a merchant's son, I shall not say. It is too frightening a tale for a woman such as yourself." He smirked at her, good humor returning.

"I am not easily frightened," Johanna knew better than to try to delve further, instead she inquired, "Then, what brings you to Port Royal?"

"You really do ask too many questions." Nicholas told her just as the doors to the tavern burst open and five soldiers came barging in.


End file.
